


Rosalie's Ultimate Christmas Gift

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella would give Rosalie anything she wanted, Bella would give her life for Rosalie, Emmett would make an amazing dad, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Random & Short, Rosalie gets the girl and a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Bella would give Rosalie everything she ever wanted and as a human, she knows she could lose her life for it. She knows the one thing that her mate wants more than anything and she's willing to give it to her with Emmett's help because he's the only male she trusts.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Rosalie's Ultimate Christmas Gift

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella struggled as she stood in the middle of the Cullen living room. Her mind was a blur as she tried to decide what to do. She was a human that was mated to a vampire and Christmas was coming. She didn’t know what she could get her mate, but it had to be the best gift in the world. It was their first Christmas after all, and she wanted to make it the best of her mate’s life.

She had one idea that kept running through her mind, but she really couldn’t see it going very well. Her mate deserved happiness and that is exactly what she was looking to give the vampire. She slowly made her way upstairs and found Emmett stretched out on his bed playing the Xbox. He grinned at her as she entered his room but when she sat beside him quietly and still didn’t speak after a few minutes he sat his controller down and turned to her, worry creasing his boyish face.

“What’s up Bella?”

She sighed, “I have something I want to get my mate but I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it.”

“Tell me what it is.” He said, no hesitation in his voice.

She grinned as she stood and closed his bedroom door. She didn’t want anyone to hear and since every room was soundproof, she knew even if the Cullen’s returned from their hunting trip they wouldn’t think anyone was home. She spent the rest of the night in Emmett’s room, completely forgetting that she was supposed to have dinner with her mate that night.

Emmett had locked his bedroom door and when someone had knocked on his door, they had fallen silent until the person went away. They talked long into the next morning and they waited until the house was empty before they emerged. Neither one thought about the fact that their scents would cling to each other from the time they spent together.

She sat in the Jeep’s passenger seat, a rolling excitement in her body as Emmett sped towards the hospital. It was a risk, but she also knew with so many vampires around her she would be just fine as long as everything went undiscovered by her mate. They entered the hospital a few minutes later and hurried to Carlisle’s office, slipping inside to surprise the man.

He frowned, catching their heavily mixed scents. He waited patiently to find out where they had been all night. Bella’s mate had gone to her house and found it empty which had sent Bella’s mate into a vampire rage. Bella felt horrible about it but as she explained to Carlisle what she had on her mind for her mate’s Christmas gift his eyes sparkled and he blurred to her, pulling her into an overly tight hug.

Carlisle confirmed it was possible and with Emmett willing it would be easy to do what needed to be done. She assured him she knew what this meant, what she was giving up. She truly did know what she was doing, after all she had been thinking about it for a few months. She only hoped her mate would forgive her for doing this.

She wanted to time it perfectly and time was running out, so Carlisle agreed to do it right away. It wasn’t something they took lightly as they slipped into a private room once the shift changes at the hospital happened and they were alone. Bella was left alone to change into the hospital gown. She knew Carlisle was right outside her door and Emmett was in the room next door, but she still felt nervous for what was about to happen. She tried to focus on her mate as she settled on the small table like bed in the room, a paper sheet draped over her lap. Her heart pounded in her chest as the anxiety took a hold of her body and she shivered nervously.

Carlisle entered the room a few minutes later and he smiled at her, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She smiled and nodded, lying back and putting her feet in the stirrups. She closed her eyes and allowed her mate’s face to fill her mind. There was a small amount of pain, but she focused harder on her mate’s face. It didn’t take as long as she thought it would and in no time at all she was done. Carlisle smiled at her and left her to relax as she pulled her cloths back on.

When she stepped out into the hallway Emmett grinned at her, “You are one wicked sister.”

She laughed at him and shook her head, “I owe you one.”

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “I’ll come to collect one of these days.”

She leaned against him as they left the hospital, meeting Carlisle outside in the parking lot. She stayed with Emmett for the ride home and fell into her own bed that night with Emmett nearby.

.

For the next week she felt her need to be around her mate increase, but she also needed Emmett. When the second week started, she felt unsafe, like something was wrong. She drove out to the Cullen house and found Emmett playing his Xbox in the living room. Just as she opened the door, he blurred to her with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

She frowned at him, “I don’t know. I just felt like I needed to be here.”

He cocked his head at her, “How do you feel now?”

“Where’s my mate?”

“Hunting. I can go-“ Emmett turned from her.

She shook her head and gripped his arm, “No. Please stay with me.”

He smiled and nodded, pulling her to the sofa. She leaned against him and read a history book from one of Jasper’s collections while he wrapped a protective arm around her, focused on his game. They were still that way a few hours later when her mate and the rest of the family returned.

“What’s going on here?” Her mate asked angrily, black eyes staring at them curled up together on the sofa.

She shrugged, not looking up from her book, “I’m reading and he’s playing. I was waiting for you to come home.”

Her mate’s face softened, “Then come up to our room with me.”

She hesitated. She had the need to be around them both, overwhelmingly so and it was painful. Her mate frowned at her, “Bella what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “Nothing. Why don’t we sit down here for a while and then if you want, I can sleep over?”

Anger flashed in her mate’s black eyes, “No thanks.”

She sighed as she watched her mate blur up the stairs. She glanced back at Emmett, “I can’t keep it to myself much longer.”

He grinned and shoved her off the sofa. She landed with a thump on the floor, smacking her elbow on the coffee table, and she grunted at the impact, “Ow.”

She rubbed her elbow as she made her way upstairs and stopped at her mate’s door. She took a deep breath and knocked. No answer so she knocked again. She frowned and shoved the door open when her mate didn’t answer yet again. The light was off, and her mate was lying on the bad, staring at the ceiling.

She closed the door behind her and crossed the room quickly, “I need to be around both of you.”

Her mate glared up at her, “Why? I can smell him all over you most of the time. What aren’t you tell me?”

She frowned as she stared down at her hands. This wasn’t exactly easy to explain but she had made her choice and now she had to live with it, or at least long enough to see it through. She took a deep breath and moved out to the balcony, suddenly feeling like she couldn’t breathe.

Her mate appeared beside her, “You can tell me anything, you know, that right?”

She nodded and inhaled the cool fresh air as a breeze blew around them, “I’ve been thinking about what to get you for Christmas.”

Her mate frowned, “That’s like three and a half months away Bella.”

She nodded, “And this gift will take that long. I needed Emmett’s help with it, and he agreed because we both love you, in our own separate ways.”

Her mate took her hands, “Okay now you’re making me nervous. Just tell me.”

She smiled and pushed her mate down onto the chair next to them. She took a deep breath and moved away, “I chose Emmett because I know he will take care of you if I don’t survive but I wanted to give you something that you have always wanted. So, Carlisle helped me and well…”

She placed her hands on her stomach, “You will be a mother like you always wanted Rosalie. I love you.” She placed a kiss on her mate’s cheek before hurrying out of the room, not wanting to see the vampire’s reaction.

She bolted down the stairs and out to her truck before she sped back to her house as fast as the truck would go. She wasn’t sure if Rosalie would be happy, but she knew that even if she didn’t survive Emmett would protect the both of them with his life.

She was okay with her life being cut this short. She wanted forever with Rosalie, but this was something that no one else could give her. This was something only a mate could give, and she was more than willing to give it. She had already discussed with Carlisle how risky this could be and they had agreed that if she survived then she could work on things until she could be around Charlie. If not, then they would stage the scene and leave shortly after.

.

She spent the next few days avoiding everyone by going down to the beach in La Push, and only returning when she was so exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open to see while driving. In a way she didn’t want to know how Rosalie felt, she was too afraid to know what her reaction would be.

Day by day she could feel the need to be with her mate grow stronger and her pull to Emmett was increasing too. She knew eventually she would have to go over there because she was running out of the blood supply that Carlisle had given her to eat since she couldn’t keep human food down.

After a week and half, she was out of blood and was starving. She had no choice but to return to the Cullen house or find Carlisle at the hospital. She decided to head for the hospital and stepped outside her front door into the early morning light. She walked towards her truck and opened the door only for a hand to slam into the metal, denting it drastically so it wouldn’t shut properly.

Rosalie growled at her with black eyes and pinned her back against the truck, “Alice said your future disappeared days ago and then she saw you going to the hospital in a few minutes.”

She felt her heart racing in her chest, “I’m out of blood and Carlisle…” she frowned, “Wait what do you mean my future disappeared?”

Rosalie pressed her body tighter against hers, “I thought I lost you.” She could feel Rosalie’s nose on her neck before her lips were pressing against her suddenly hot skin.

“I’m right here. You could have just come to my room.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but her arousal was making it difficult.

“I did and you were never here. Emmett is going out of his mind.”

She gasped when Rosalie bit down on her neck gently, not breaking skin, before sucking on her pulse point bringing blood to the surface. She bit her lip against the moan, but a small whimper escaped her lips at the feeling of pleasure coursing through her body. Rosalie backed her against the truck as she bit harder, her hands gripping her hips tightly.

She shook her head to clear it, “Rosalie stop.”

The blonde pulled back, “Bella I need you. Your scent is stronger.”

She grinned, “And I’m out of blood and starving. So, until your child and I are well fed, you aren’t getting anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, but I'm posting it anyways. It won't be too long, only a few chapters but let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy holidays.


End file.
